Son goku
GOKU real name kakarot is a saiyan born on planet vegeta but was raised on earth by his grandfather GOHAN and grew up a happy pure hearted boy. Gokus name came from SUN WUKONG a character from the journey to the west series,gokus accually based off of sun wukong wihich is why goku had a tail when he was a kid and gokus power pole is based off of wukongs bo staff.Gokus saiyan name kakarot sounds just like carrot. APPERENCE Goku has black spiky hair that has never changed unless he turns super saiyan.Goku normally wears his trademark orange uniform gi.his Before he trained with master roshi he wore a blue gi with a white karate belt and black kung fu shoes.At the end of DRAGON BALL Z goku wears an outfit simmilar to what he wore as a child. BIOGRAPHY Goku was born on october 12 year 734 on planet vegeta.As a baby goku had a power level of 2.He is the second son of BARDOCK and brother of RADITZ,he was sent to earth just in time before the explosion of planet vegeta.After his crash landing to earth he is found on a little bed of moss by GRANDPA GOHAN and grew up with him on mount poazu for 12 years.One day grandpa gohan took goku out for a walk on the mountains but accidently fell off a mountain and had serious head trauma but after this event goku came consious again but became a more nice pure hearted saiyan.Goku now at the age of 12 gets lunch(fish) but during this he gets hit by a car that belonged to a 16 year old girl named bulma who is on a quest to search for the dragon balls and wish for the perfect man.After witnessing how strong goku was she decided to take him along for the ride she thought he wouid make a great body gaurd for her.goku decides to leave mount poazu for the quest. EMPEROR PILAF SAGA After goku leaves off with bulma theyre trip comes to a holt when they run into a SEA TURTLE.Goku wants to help turtle get back to his home on the beach but bulma clearly has other plans but later changes her choice and decides to help the helpless turtle.Once they finally arrive on the beach the turtle thanks the two by bringing them a prize and that prize was the infamous turtle hermit MASTER ROSHI, a famous martial artist teacher.Both goku and bulma are a bit confused on why roshi was so special.Roshi gives the two the bird of immortality but then remembers that the bird died a few weeks ago so in exchange roshi goku the flying nimbus a magic you can ride only if you are pure of heart after bulmas failed attempt of riding the cloud goku tries and suceeds riding the nimbus.Bulma later realized that roshi was weariing a necklace and the necklace had a three star dragon ball in the center.Bulma then begs roshi for the necklace but in return had to give him a kiss on the cheek,after that was taken care of goku and bulma now had two dragon balls and set off again to search for five more dragon balls.After getting the three star dragon ball goku and bulma head into a village only to find out that the villagers daughters and grandaughters have been kidnapped by OOLONG.Goku and bulma decide to help the village capture oolong and make him tell thrm where he took the girls.Goku then has to dress up like a girl and trick oolong into kidnapping him.Once oolong enters the village as an ogre he buys the whole act and is about to kidnap goku but catches him peeing like a boy and realizes it was all an act.This causes goku to have to fight back but end up chasing oolong out of the village into the place oolong was keeping the girls.Goku then finds out about oolongs shapeshifting powers only too see that oolongs just an talking pig.Bulma theen takes oolong under there wing and search for the other dragon balls.They then enter diablo desert where they comfront YAMCHA the desert bandit and his sidekick PUAR.Yamcha finds out that the three are searching for the dragon balls.Yamcha takes this oppertunity to steal the dragon balls and wish away his fear of girls.Goku then catches yamcha trying to steal the two dragon balls and fight for it .After yamcha uses his wolf fang fist against goku he spots bulma and faints then puar takes him back to there cave.Bulma then builds the dragon radar a radar that can detect where the dragon balls are and found out that five other dragon balls were located at EMPEROR PILAFS headquaters.Yamcha then decides to join forces with goku and the others and go search for the dragon balls.When goku and the others arrive at pilafs head quaters they easily defeat pilafs men but then gets tapped inside a hidden bunker underneath the building.Just when the crew is about to give up goku ends up looking at the moon which he was forbiddon to do and turned into his great ape form oozaru. Once goku reached his ape form he demolished the bunker which was a chance for yamcha and the others to flee.But before they left they caught pilaf with all seven dragon balls and witnessed the dragons apperence SHENRON.Before pilaf makes his wish the remaining heroes comfront him and stop him from making his wish instead oolong makes a wish to have girls briefs.Once the wish was made the dragon dissapeard and the dragon balls all spread out across the world but one thing they forgot was goku.Yamcha then realized that the source to gokus transformation was his tail so puar transformed into a pair of scissors and cut his tail off. After goku lost his tail pilaf and his minions all ran away and the only thing left of pilafs building was a bunch of rocks.Yamcha and bulma faced facts and were ok about not getting there wish but decided that they were each others wish oolong decided to stick around with bulma and became friends with puar goku decided to go his seperate ways and recieve training from roshi. TOURNAMENT SAGA